


Open Invitation

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl doesnt often get to hear Jazz's live performances anymore, so when he hears Jazz playing his favorite instrument he's willing to risk their domestic harmony to sit in on the show.





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12th Anniversary challenge at the prowlxjazz community on DW, filling the prompt "an open door"

It had been something of a trial when Prowl first moved in with Jazz. Despite the spacious sprawl of the house that his partner had inherited from his late uncle, they had tripped over each other constantly and argued over the shared space more than once. It wasn't until they began enforcing the boundaries that neither of them had known they needed--Prowl had to have a quiet space to be _alone_ in and Jazz had to practice every night before recharge--that things became harmonious. They enjoyed quiet mornings together, and Prowl decompressed in the library after dinner while Jazz practiced his current set list. 

It was, therefore, unusual when Prowl heard a gentle melody floating through the house when he returned from work. 

He listened for a moment, perplexed. Then he decided that if he wanted to know what was going on, then he should find Jazz and ask. He stepped out of the entry hall and the music got louder, though not enough for him to be able to tell the difference between a recording or live performance. 

As he drew closer to Jazz's studio, Prowl picked up the distinct sub-harmonic of his partner's cyber violin and smiled. Jazz rarely played the classical instrument these days, thanks to his performing and recording responsibilities, but Prowl loved hearing it when he did. The Praxian spread his wings to take in more of the sound as he walked, smile widening as he realized that Jazz was playing a piece he had never heard before. 

The door to the studio was open when he reached it. Normally, he would have paused to knock even with the open door, but he didn't want to disturb his partner. 

The music was worth any argument there might be afterward. 

As quietly as he could, Prowl stepped through the door. Then he stepped to the side and leaned back against the wall to watch and listen. 

Jazz's visor was off as he played, and his expression showed that he was deeply focused on his music. Prowl was reminded fondly of the day they had met, when Jazz was busking on a street corner in Praxus with that same intense concentration. The Praxian was as entranced by it now as he had been so many vorns ago.

Jazz played for almost a full groon, shifting seamlessly from song to song without any noticeable breaks or pauses. It was an impressive show of his skills, and if they weren't already living together, Prowl would have asked him out when Jazz finished playing the same way he had in Praxus. 

Once the last notes faded into silence, Jazz looked up at him with a smile. "What did you think, love?"

"It was beautiful. I fall in love with you a little more every time you play your violin." He returned the other mech's smile briefly. "I apologize for coming in uninvited, though."

"Who says you were uninvited?" Jazz's smile didn't fade as he set the violin down in its case before standing up to stretch. 

"This is your sanctuary. You come here to work or relax, and I didn't even knock."

"Prowl, lover." Jazz crossed the few steps from his stool to the Praxian and took both his hands. Prowl squeezed them as Jazz leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I would have closed the door, if I didn't want you in here." 

"Oh!" Prowl blinked. He had always been so careful to give Jazz his space before that it hadn't even occurred to him that his partner might want him to come into the studio. "I didn't realize."

"I see that." Jazz kissed him again, on the lips, before drawing back enough to meet Prowl's optics. "So, you really liked it?"

"I did, yes." 

The musician's smile widened. "Good. Cause I wrote about half of it for you."


End file.
